Truth Or Dare (ChanBaek)
by Baeklogy
Summary: Gara-gara Sehun dan Luhan dan permainan jadul itu. Baekhyun harus melakukan 'Dare' yang dipilihnya, yaitu, harus mencium guru fisika 'kesayangannya', Park Chanyeol. Kalau tidak, mereka akan menelanjangi Baekhyun di depan kelas./ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Boyslove/Yaoi/Review?


**Author :**

 **Thesweetbaek (Baekhachu)**

 **Mainpair :**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Other pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Family, Fluff**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Warning :**

 **Typos, Boyslove, Yaoi, berefek samping yang akan membuat anda sakit perut mendadak :v**

Pemuda cantik bermata sabit itu tengah sibuk menjelajahi mimpi-mimpinya yang begitu indah sampai tak menyadari bahwa bel masuk untuk jam pertama sudah dibunyikan.

"Baek, bangunlah!"

Pemuda cantik bermata jernih yang berada tepat di sampingnya pun mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda cantik bermata sabit yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun ini.

"Lima menit lagi, Lu," kata Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya, kelima jemari lentiknya teracung di udara kemudian kembali ke posisinya untuk menjadi bantalan kepalanya sendiri.

Luhan, pemuda cantik bermata jernih, sedikit mendesah khawatir, pasalnya jam pertama mereka ini adalah fisika dan semua sekolah tahu kalau Baekhyun tak bisa akur dengan guru yang satu ini.

"Apa kau bekerja larut lagi?" tanya Luhan tapi kali ini tak ada tanggapan dari Baekhyun yang hanya sibuk mendengkur kecil bagaikan anak anjing.

Baekhyun sudah sebatang kara dan ia juga hidup sendiri di rumahnya yang biasa-biasa saja, jadi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pokoknya dengan terpaksa Baekhyun bekerja di sebuah _minimarket_ yang tak jauh dari rumahnya sendiri.

 **CEKLEK**

Seisi kelas terdiam tatkala seorang pria tampan dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam kainnya memasuki kelas mereka. Wajah tampannya masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang guru, wajah tampan itu lebih cocok untuk dijadikan seorang CEO.

"Keluarkan PR kalian!" perintah suara bariton itu terdengar tegas dan dingin dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Baek!" geram Luhan setengah berbisik. Ia tidak mau Baekhyun kembali mendapat panggilan dari pihak konseling.

Mata besar dan iris mata yang kelam itu menyusuri tiap wajah para muridnya dengan hati-hati dan seketika rahangnya mengeras saat menemukan Baekhyun seenaknya tertidur pada jam pelajarannya.

"Ah, ternyata ada teman kalian yang seenaknya tidur seperti di kamarnya sendiri," kata pria tampan itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang belum juga tersadar dari mimpi indahnya.

Luhan merutuki kebodohan sahabatnya ini, "Matilah kau, Byun Baekhyun!"

Park Chanyeol, seorang guru fisika termuda di sekolah mereka dengan umur yang baru saja menginjak angka 28 tahun. Peringainya berbeda dengan guru-guru muda lainnya, Chanyeol lebih tegas dan galak bahkan bisa lebih lagi kalau pria itu sedang marah.

 **BRAK**

Chanyeol menggebrak meja Baekhyun hingga membuat pemuda cantik itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat wajah tampan gurunya itu sudah berada di depan mejanya.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah berani tidur dalam pelajaran saya, Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tenang namun begitu menyinggungnya.

Baekhyun yang masih _blank_ dan terlalu lelah pun hanya bisa mengatakan kata 'maaf', tetapi yang membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal dengan murid 'favorit'-nya itu adalah Baekhyun mengatakan 'maaf' dengan wajahnya yang terlihat malas.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, kau bersikap seperti itu seolah tidak menghargaiku di sini sebagai guru," kata Chanyeol masih tetap tenang, tetapi wajahnya sudah sangat mengeras.

"Aku lelah, _Saem_ ," cicit Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar, masalahnya tadi malam ia menjaga _minimarket_ hampir tengah malam karena rekan yang akan menggantikannya bekerja mendadak terlambat.

"Lihat! Ini contoh murid yang tidak diajar oleh orang tuanya," sentak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengernyit, sedangkan Luhan langsung melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang seketika itu juga berubah.

"Aish! Chanyeol _Seonsaengnim_ kali ini keterlaluan," bisik Luhan untungnya tak terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Luhan tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak suka masalah didikan orang tuanya padanya diungkit seperti ini.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku lelah karena bekerja, Sialan!" bentak Baekhyun menggebrak mejanya membuat semua orang di sana membola terkejut, tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

"Bahasamu bagus sekali, Baekhyun-ssi. Apa itu juga ajaran orang tuamu?" Masih tenang, namun bisa membuat hati Baekhyun langsung terpecah begitu saja.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA, BRENGSEK!" Baekhyun dengan beraninya mendorong kuat Chanyeol hingga membuat guru tampan nan muda itu terduduk di ubin kelas. Habis sudah kesabaran Baekhyun dan saat ini ia masa bodoh dengan akalnya.

Chanyeol kembali berdiri dengan wajah memerah menahan emosinya, "Pergi ke ruanganku sekarang juga, Baekhyun-ssi!"

Baekhyun seakan sudah tersadar dengan kecerobohannya itu, lalu ia keluar dari sana masih setengah kesal dan setengah merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia kalap dan malah bertindak di luar batasnya.

"Bagaimana ini," lirih Baekhyun yang sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya setelah ini. Sepertinya, ia benar-benar habis kali ini.

Andaikan saja waktu bisa kembali, ia tidak akan bertindak seperti itu. Tapi, mendengar apa yang dikatakan guru 'favorit'-nya itu menurutnya sudah keterlaluan dan menyakiti hatinya.

Hampir dua jam sudah Baekhyun menunggu di sofa dan akhirnya pintu ruangan Chanyeol terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria tampan dan tinggi yang penuh dengan karisma itu. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, bersiap untuk menerima kata-kata pedas dari guru tampannya itu.

Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya di seberang sofa tempat Baekhyun duduk, menatap wajah cantik itu dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan semua kesalahanmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, masih bertahan untuk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dengan terus menunduk.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol tetap menatap lekat wajah cantik muridnya itu. Tapi, Chanyeol pikir, ia juga cukup keterlaluan tadi.

"Maaf, _Saem_ ," kata Baekhyun berbisik hampir tak terdengar, tetapi Chanyeol masih sedikit bisa menangkap kata itu.

"Apa kau memang tidak diajar oleh orang tuamu kalau berbicara dengan seseorang harus memandang wajah orang itu?" Baekhyun mendongak dan mempertemukan kedua iris mata mereka untuk saling bertatapan.

"Kelak, tolong jangan membawa orang tua saya, _Saem_ ," kata Baekhyun terdengar sedih. Chanyeol mengerut bingung dan mendadak lelet untuk mencerna maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun.

" _Saem_ memang benar, saya bertingkah seperti orang yang tidak mendapatkan ajaran dari orang tua saya, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya," jelas Baekhyun seolah tahu apa isi kepala Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah kepada muridnya ini, tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal tadi, itu pasti benar-benar menyinggung Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun lepas kendali saat di kelas tadi.

"Maafkan saya, Baekhyun-ssi," ucap Chanyeol merasa bersalah pada muridnya itu. Tetapi, Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol dan entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika melihat senyuman yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan itu.

"Tidak apa, _Saem_ , lagipula ini semua memang kesalahan saya yang tidur di kelas tadi, itu karena saya harus bekerja hampir tengah malam kemarin."

Rasa bersalah Chanyeol semakin besar, ia merasa dirinya gagal menjadi seorang guru dan malah mengatai muridnya sendiri seperti di kelas tadi.

"Kalau _Saem_ mau menghukum saya, silakan," ucap Baekhyun yang sudah siap melaksanakan hukuman, karena ia menganggap tindakkannya tadi benar-benar di luar batas, mungkin akan menambah poin buruknya di buku konseling.

"Sudahlah, kau kembali saja ke kelas," jawab Chanyeol yang kembali tenang dan datar.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya imut lalu tersenyum senang, ia mengamit kedua tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu membuat Chanyeol membola.

"Terima kasih, _Saem_ , benar-benar terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun saking senangnya malah menaruh kedua tangan guru tampannya itu ke dadanya. Chanyeol semakin membola tatkala merasa seperti tersengat beribu-ribu _volt_.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dengan paksa. "Cepat keluar sebelum saya berubah pikiran dan menyuruhmu menyikat toilet sekolah!"

Baekhyun berdiri dan membungkuk berkali-kali seraya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang semringah.

Selepas kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol meraba dada kirinya dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu begitu cepat itu.

 _'Ada yang salah di sini...'_

-o0o-

Baekhyun mengajak Luhan ke kantin setelah bel istirahat berbunyi dan berjanji akan membayarkan semua pesanan Luhan, bahkan membayarkan pesanan Sehun, kekasih Luhan yang masih berada di tingkat 10.

"Hebat sekali, Byun Baekhyun, kau terlepas begitu saja dari terkaman harimau seperti Chanyeol _Seonsaengnim_ ," puji Luhan yang mendapatkan delikkan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memakan _jajangmyeon_ -nya.

"Dia juga keterlaluan tadi dengan membawa orang tuaku," sahut Baekhyun mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya kesal.

Luhan berdecak, "Kau juga keterlaluan, Baek, kalimatmu begitu kasar untuk seorang murid untuk gurunya."

"Itu diluar kendaliku, Lu, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka orang tuaku dibawa-bawa seperti itu," sebal Baekhyun yang sudah menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Sudahlah, itu sudah lewat! Sekarang mari kita bermain saja," kata Sehun menginterupsi adu mulut mereka. Pemuda tampan yang sering mendapat julukkan 'albino' itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol plastik.

"Bermain apa hingga membutuhkan botol seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun mengerut bingung.

"Truth or Dare!" sahut Sehun seraya menyeringai tipis, ia menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu misterius.

"Tidak mau! Itu permainan jadul dan aku tidak mau memainkannya!" tolak Baekhyun yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sepasang kekasih itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan bermain, cepat putar botolnya!" ujar Baekhyun merebut botol dari Sehun dan meletakkannya di meja.

Sehun pun memutar botol itu. Baekhyun berharap dewi fortuna ada padanya dan botol tersebut berhenti pada...

Sehun...

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Baekhyun yang mendadak senang karena bukan dia yang menjadi korban botol tersebut.

"Truth!" jawab Sehun penuh keyakinan. Setelah berunding, akhirnya Luhan yang menang untuk memberikan pertanyaan kepada Sehun.

"Oke, aku akan memberi pertanyaan," kata Luhan, "Apa warna dalamanmu?"

 _WHAT THE..._

Baekhyun melongo ke arah Luhan yang berpura-pura tidak menyadari pandangan Baekhyun. Pertanyaan bodoh yang pernah ia dengar, pikir Baekhyun.

"Huh? Dalamanku?" Mata Sehun membesar dan ia melirik Baekhyun yang sudah memasang wajah malasnya.

"Merah muda!" jawab Sehun memasang wajah datarnya. Oh ayolah, kekasihnya itu senang sekali membuka aibnya.

Baekhyun menahan tawanya, tetapi tak bisa dan akhirnya tawanya menggelegar di seluruh penjuru kantin sampai-sampai semua orang di sana menatap mereka dengan pandangan 'aneh'.

Luhan menyenggol Baekhyun karena tak tahan melihat semua mata menatap mereka, sedangkan Sehun menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di balik lipatan tangannya di meja.

"Merah muda? Akan aku beritahu semua penggemarmu kalau seleramu itu gadis sekali," hina Baekhyun pedas sekali dan tepat mengenai jantung Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tajamnya, tetapi Luhan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Putar lagi!" kata Sehun melarikan diri dari topik berbahaya ini, karena mulut Baekhyun bisa lebih berbahaya dari mulut ular sekalipun.

Sehun kembali memutarnya dan mulut botol tersebut itu mengarah kepada...

Luhan...

"Kena kau, Sayang," bisik Sehun sembari menyeringai puas.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, because I'm manly," bangga Luhan yang mendapatkan cibiran dari Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Oke, kalau begitu besok hari minggu dan kau harus mengenakan dalaman saja seharian, Tuan sok manly," tantang Sehun tak berhenti menyeringai. Luhan dan Sehun memang tinggal bersama di apartement milik Sehun. Baekhyun mencibir, dare Luhan tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Oh jelek, siapa takut!" tantang balik Luhan membuat Baekhyun jengah. Tapi, ia masih bisa bernapas lega karena mulut botol itu tidak mengarah padanya.

Sehun memutar botol itu lagi, sedikit menyeringai bersama Luhan, tetapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak menyadari seringaian tersebut. Dan, mulut botol tersebut berhenti tepat di depan...

Baekhyun...

 _'Sial!'_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa dewi fortuna begitu cepat berpindah darinya?

"Kena kau, Byun Baekhyun!" seringai Luhan terlihat begitu mengerikan untuk Baekhyun.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" jawab Baekhyun dengan beraninya. Lagipula sejauh ini, Sehun dan Luhan memberikan permintaan yang masih masuk di akal.

"Woah, how manly you are," kata Luhan membuat Baekhyun jengah setengah mati.

"Cepatlah!" sentak Baekhyun yang ingin permainan ini segera di selesaikan.

"Hm... kira-kira 'Dare' apa yang cocok untukmu, ya?" Luhan membuat gestur seolah ia sedang berpikir keras. Baekhyun menghela napasnya melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Baiklah, kupikir ini cocok untukmu!" seru Luhan ketika mendapatkan ide untuk memberikan 'Dare' kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

Luhan menyeringai, begitupun Sehun. Baekhyun merasa, semua ini seakan sudah diatur oleh sepasang kekasih itu.

"Cium Chanyeol _Seonsaengnim_ tepat setelah pulang sekolah nanti!"

"Ah, hanya mencium Chan- WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Lakukan atau sebagai penggantinya, kami akan menelanjangimu di kelas," kata Sehun beserta tawa setannya yang menggelegar di indra Baekhyun.

"Sehun, Luhan, kalian mati saja!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Siapapun, tolong bunuh mereka! SEGERA!

-o0o-

 **KRING!~**

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi terdngar bagaikan panggilan surga, tetapi sebaliknya untuk Baekhyun. Itu seperti panggilan dari malaikat maut untuk Baekhyun.

"Kerjakan 'Dare'-mu, Byun Baek, kami akan mengikutimu," kata Luhan yang keluar terlebih dahulu karena Sehun -kekasihnya, telah menunggunya di luar sana untuk menyaksikan drama romantis secara langsung.

Baekhyun mendesah kesal, kini sekolah sudah mulai sepi dan pada jam seperti ini biasanya guru muda nan tampan itu berada di ruang kerjanya.

Baekhyun pun memberanikan dirinya menuju ruang guru 'favorit'-nya itu dibuntuti oleh Sehun dan Luhan yang berada di belakangnya. Pemuda cantik itu tak berhenti mengatai sepasang kekasih itu, bahkan saat ia mengetuk pintu cokelat tua yang memiliki dua daun pintu tersebut.

"Masuklah!" Suara bariton yang begitu _sexy_ itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Baekhyun memutar knop pintu tersebut dan membukanya dengan mata tertutup.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Baekhyun membuka matanya kemudian tersenyum kikuk, lebih tepatnya tersenyum bodoh. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, padahal tak ada barang Baekhyun yang tertinggal di ruangannya.

"Begini, _Saem_ , hm..." Bola mata Baekhyun berputar untuk mencari sebuah alasan, kalau begini bagaimana bisa ia mencium guru tampannya itu.

Chanyeol menyadari kegugupan Baekhyun, ia juga melihat semu merah muda di pipi gembil itu. Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tidak gemas melihat pemuda cantik itu. Astagah, apa sekarang ia seorang pedofil?

"Kemarilah, Baekhyun-ssi, duduk di depan saya," perintah Chanyeol menunjukkan kursi yang berada di seberang meja kerjanya. Baekhyun menurutinya dengan wajah malu-malunya.

Chanyeol mengumpati jantungnya yang tak berhenti berpacu cepat sedari Baekhyun datang tadi siang sampai saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia merasakan ini kepada muridnya sendiri?

Baekhyun berdehem karena Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa membuka suara. Ia bisa tebak kalau sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna, terlebih pikiran liarnya sudah terbang ke sana dan kemari, juga jangan lupakan kedua makhluk menyebalkan itu sedang mengintip mereka dari balik jendela.

 **DRT...DRT...DRT...**

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar beberapa kali, menandakan sebuah pesanan masuk. Dari siapa lagi kalau bukan dari kedua curut itu.

 **From : Luhan is the manly man!**  
 **To : Prince(ss) Baekkie**

 _Yak! Kalau kau tidak melakukannya sekarang, kami akan masuk dan menelanjangimu di depan Chanyeol Seonsaengnim!_

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dan mengumpati sang pengirimnya. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau melakukan semua ini sangat susah. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, ia akan memilih untuk tidak menyetujui permainan bodoh dan jadul ini.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" panggil Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan semakin salah tingkah. Otaknya berusaha mencari cara agar ia bisa mencium gurunya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melirik ke arah jendela. Pemuda cantik itu berdiri dan menuju ke arah Chanyeol yang tak mengerti dengan tujuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kali ini berusaha memutuskan urat malunya dulu, setidaknya ia bisa mengatakan kalau ini semua hanyalah sebagian dari permainan gila dari pasangan yang tak kalah gilanya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, sebenarnya kedatanganmu kemari itu ap- AAA!"

"AAAAA!"

 **CUP!**

Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa ada teriakan? Lalu mengapa bibir mereka menyatu seperti itu?

Ternyata, saking gemetarannya Baekhyun tadi, pemuda itu tersandung kakinya sendiri, untungnya jaraknya berdiri dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi kerjanya tidaklah jauh dan reflek Chanyeol cukup bagus untuk menangkap tubuh mungil itu. Tapi, secara tidak sengaja bibir mereka malah langsung bersentuhan.

Baekhyun membola terkejut, begitupun Chanyeol yang membeku dengan mata terbukanya. Namun, belum ada yang mau melepaskan bibir mereka yang masih menyatu.

Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar terkejut dengan pemandangan dari balik kaca jendela yang bening itu.

"Apa aku mengharuskannya mencium _Seonsaengnim_ di bibirnya?" tanya Sehun berusaha mengingat permintaannya pada Baekhyun tadi siang. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mengerjap imut, lalu mereka kembali mengintip sepasang guru dan murid itu.

Kembali ke dalam ruangan di mana dua laki-laki berbeda usia itu masih belum melepaskan bibir mereka masing-masing. Tetapi, mereka hanya diam dengan kedua lengan besar Chanyeol memeluk punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, setelah tersadar sepenuhnya, ia menarik diri dari Chanyeol, jangan lupakan wajah memerahnya bak kepiting rebus itu seketika _blank_.

Tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun, Baekhyun segera keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang juga masih _blank_ akibat 'kecelakaan' tadi.

Setelah tersadar, Chanyeol tersenyum miring sembari memegangi bibirnya yang terasa sedikit basah, bahkan Chanyeol dapat merasakan aroma 'mints' tertinggal di bibirnya. Murid nakalnya itu pasti memakan permen sebelum ini. Apa memang direncanakan?

"Kau telah bermain-main dengan singa, Baekhyun-ssi. Dan, sekarang kau telah berada di dalam terkamannya. Yang pasti, kau tidak akan pernah lepas dari singa itu..."

 **END**

 **Yuu datang dengan oneshoot gaje parah ini bwakakakak. Sebenarnya nih FF udah di publish lama banget di watty, tapi yah pindahin aja dulu yah :v, karena Yuu sekarang lagi kecanduan ama ffn *lahaula***

 **Maafkan atas kegajean dari fanfic ini yah :') Maafkan juga tipo-tipo yang merajalela :v**

 **REVIEW BILA KALIAN MENYUKAI FF INI! *Emang ade ye?***


End file.
